


Better than canned soup

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gen, Just something short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager





	Better than canned soup

 “Damn okay fine, I won’t send you anymore selfies.”

“Thank you! If I had to see your face once more when I open the group chat today I would probably die.”

“Oh please. Don’t be so overdramatic, Elias.”, Adam looks around the room and sends his friends an accusing look, “You all should feel blessed that I even send you those!”

Yousef chuckles and rolls his eyes: “Yes, of course. Can your blessed selfies also cure his flu?”   
  
Yousef nods towards Mutta who is lying on the sofa in the Bakkoushs’ book room. He insisted on coming to meet the boys even though he can barely sit and talk with them for a longer period of time. Now he’s lying there, bundled up in blankets.

Adam turns to Mutta and his sympathetic look doesn’t last long. Taking his phone out of his pocket he opens the group chat and shoves the phone into Mutta’s face. Which he doesn’t even realize, his eyes are closed.

Mikael hits Adam against his arm and whisper-yells: ”You’ll wake him. Stop!”

Adam and Mikael are sitting next to each other, on the ground, leaning on the sofa on which Mutta is half-asleep.

Immediately Adam answers in the same hushed but pressed tone and they soon start arguing. It’s hilarious to Elias and Yousef. They watch their friends bicker back and forth and just roll their eyes. It’s nothing new, happens pretty much every day.

Mikael and Adam don’t stop, even when another person comes into the room, with a tray in her hands. Yousef is the first one to notice Sana come into the room and their eyes immediately find each other. He smiles at her, she answers with a smile of her own before she turns around and sets the tray she’s carrying on the ground for a moment.

“What do you got there, sis?”, Elias asks, straining his neck to be able to see something, which he can’t.

Sana just stands there for a moment, turning to her brother. “Soup for Mutta.”

While Elias and Yousef smile at her because that’s such a nice thing to do, Adam and Mikael still don’t stop bickering for more than a few seconds. So Sana nudges Adam and when he looks at her, she nods in Mutta’s direction. Adam looks from her to his sick friend and back to her with a confused face.

“Can you wake him up and tell him to eat the soup before it gets cold, please?”

Adam opens his mouth to say something sarcastic but Sana knows him well enough to predict that so she just shakes her head. That makes him just turn around and slowly nudge Mutta. As much as they tease and annoy each other, they care about each other a lot.

While Mutta wakes up slowly, Mikael looks at Sana and asks: “I thought you didn’t like cooking?”

Sana just shrugs. “I don’t.”, her eyes wander to Yousef for a moment before she continues, “But someone sent me an easy recipe a while ago so it was fine.”

Sana had seen Mutta arrive about an hour ago and knew he is sick. Elias had also asked him if he needs something but Mutta had fallen asleep so quickly. Then Sana’s mind went to a recipe Yousef had sent her a while ago.

Yousef wasn’t sure if he was crossing a line but when he saw that very, very easy recipe he thought of her. He remembered that Sana had told him she doesn’t like cooking and one reason being that it takes so long. He contemplated a lot if he should send her the screenshot or not but ended up doing it with the text ‘You could also just make canned soup but this tastes better :D’

Elias looks from his best friend to his sister and just shakes his head, chuckling lightly. Of course it was Yousef. Sana doesn’t even have to say it. It’s obvious.

“I have basketball practice now and have to go but if you want some, help yourselves.”, Sana says, pointing towards the kitchen and walking out of the room.

She hears them call Bye and puts on her shoes.

When she’s about to enter the gym, Sana gets a text. Taking the phone out of her pocket, she reads the message and can’t stop her smile.

“See, told you it’s better than canned soup. It was really good, thanks for making it.”


End file.
